Hogwarts: O sonho acabou
by Jophy Penh
Summary: O que Voldemort e seus seguidores fizeram durante o Terceiro ano de Harry em Hogwarts? E com a resposta dessa pergunta que nossa história começa, Hogwarts receberá visitantes que sofreram o terror dos seguidores de Voldemort, e através disso aprenderemos que nem tudo é o que parece, que no meio da luz, sempre há um pouco de trevas.
1. Chapter 1

As notas dos exames só saíram no último dia de aula, felizmente Hermione, Harry e Rony passaram em todas as matérias. Harry ainda estava perplexo por ter passado em poções, talvez Dumbledore tenha intervido e impedido que o Prof. Snape o reprovasse de propósito. Nos últimos dias a relação de Harry com o professor Snape, que nunca havia sido realmente promissora, estava cada vez pior. Harry podia jurar que viu as mãos do Seboso, ops do Professor, estralando em direção ao seu pescoço, e se saíssem raios de seus olhos Harry não seria mais que cinzas nesse momento. Por via das dúvidas Harry mantinha uma distância segura do professor, já tivera confusões demais durante esse ano.

A alegria e excitação reinavam no salão principal, decorado mais uma vez com as cores da Grifinória, esse ano além de ganhar a taça das casas, Grifinória ganhou finalmente a Taça de Quadribol, deixando a professora Mcgonagall incapaz de esconder a alegria na mesa dos professores. Durante o banquete amigos se despediam e combinavam de se encontrar durante as férias, a maioria dos alunos discutiam euforicamente a Copa Mundial de Quadribol que aconteceria no próximo mês.

Harry estava alheio a tudo isso, pensava nos acontecimentos do último ano e se deprimia cada vez mais sob a perspectiva de voltar a rua dos Alfeneiros número 4. Depois de conhecer seu padrinho, o famoso fugitivo Sírius Black, Harry sonhou, por pouquíssimo tempo, que poderia se mudar para casa de seu padrinho. Após ter seus sonhos destruídos, Harry olhava para o castelo que considerava sua casa, Hogwarts era seu lar, preferia mil vezes ficar por lá, do que ter que passar as férias com os Dursley. Harry não podia negar que durante os três anos que passara na escola, havia enfrentado perigos inimagináveis e enfrentado a morte mais vezes do que gostaria. Só no último ano havia sido perseguido por um fugitivo de Azkaban, a prisão dos bruxos, foi somente na última semana que descobriu que Sirius era inocente e que na verdade ele não era responsável pela morte de seus pais. Por mais que tenha passado o ano inteiro sob pressão e com medo, ele podia dizer que esse fora seu ano mais tranquilo em Hogwarts.

A mesa da Grifinória continuava como sempre, Rony devorava mais um pedaço de pudim de rins, dizendo que sentiria falta de um banquete como esse.

\- Rony, precisa comer assim?- reclamou Hermione.- Mastigar as vezes é bom, sabia!?

\- É Roniquinho, não foram esses os modos que Molly te ensinou.- Fred disse rindo enquanto tomava suco de abóbora.

\- É Roniquinho, não vai querer receber outro berrador da mamãe.- dessa vez foi Jorge que disse rindo - Ronald Bilius Weasley, pare de comer feito um trasgo, não foram esses os modos que te ensinei! - imitando perfeitamente a Sra. Weasley.

O riso foi geral, Ron ficou mais vermelho que a cor dos seus cabelos.

\- Muito bom Jorge, acho que aprenderam depois de serem a causa de muitos berros como esse- Gina ria abertamente.

\- Haha irmãzinha,só porque você banca a santinha perto do Harry isso não quer dizer que seja verdade.- disse Fred saindo em defesa do irmão.

Essa foi a vez para Gina, a caçula dos Weasley, ficar tão vermelha quanto o manto da grifinória, por mais que Gina fosse uma garota alegre e animada, quando estava perto de Harry ela não conseguia falar ou se comportar normalmente, fora surpreendente que ela houvesse feito uma piada com ele a poucos metros.

O burburinho continuava no salão, Jorge e Fred voltaram a fazer planos com Lino sobre o que produziriam nas férias, e Hermione na estava planejando quantos livros leria antes de ir pra A Toca, quando de repente o silêncio reinou no salão.

Todos os olhos se voltaram para as portas que se abriram e por elas entrou um enorme tigre prateado, que caminhava silenciosamente em direção à mesa dos professores, parando de frente ao diretor Dumbledore. O diretor se inclinou em direção ao animal, como se o ouvisse. Nesse momento o barulho se instaurou novamente pelo salão, os alunos e até mesmo os professores se perguntavam o que estava acontecendo.

-Silêncio! - disse o diretor- Todos, eu digo todos - frisou olhando para um determinado trio na mesa grifinória - os alunos se encaminhem para as suas comunais. Monitores das casas garantam que todos os alunos estejam seguros em suas comunais, o jantar continuará sendo servido em suas casas. Professores venham comigo até a entrada do Castelo!

\- Alunos da Grifinória venham comigo. -chamava Percy exaltado. - Vamos todos!

A confusão estava generalizada. Cada das indo em direção a sua comunal.

\- Será que Sirius Black está de volta ao Castelo? - perguntou Dino.

\- Ele não se atreveria a voltar. - Simas respondeu. - Não depois de quase levar um beijo do Dementador.

\- Os dementadores deveriam ter dado o beijo da morte nele. - disse Patil.

\- Será que seria o Sirius? - perguntou Rony.

\- Não, não, ele deve estar longe daqui.- respondeu Harry meio indeciso. - Eu espero!

\- É claro que não é o Sirius, Harry! Dumbledore não levaria todos os professores para ve-lo! - disse Hermione. - Vocês reparam no olhar de Dumbledore? O ar de surpresa e interesse? Acho que pode ser outra coisa, pena que não estamos no salão pra descobrir.

\- Subam todos! -gritou Percy pela enésima vez.

Ao chegarem ao topo da escada de frente ao retrato da Mulher Gorda, os alunos encontraram o retrato vazio, a história de que Sirius Black estava de volta a Hogwarts havia se espalhado e a mulher gorda havia fugido novamente de seu quadro com medo de ser atacada.

\- Se afastem, se afastem! - gritou Percy tentando chegar ao topo.- O que estão esperando para entrar? TODOS ESQUECERAM A SENHA DA COMUNAL?

\- A Mulher Gorda não se encontra no quadro! - Respondeu uma garota do quarto ano.

Depois de muitas discussões e tentativas a Mulher Gorda finalmente voltou para o quadro e liberou a entrada dos alunos. No centro da comunal, uma mesa muito parecida com a do Salão Principal estava cheia de pratos e talheres para todos os alunos continuarem o jantar.

Rony correu para mesa e se serviu junto com alguns poucos alunos que conseguiram manter a fome a par da insegurança e curiosidade. Num canto do Salão Fred e Jorge estavam confabulando sobre o que acontecia na entrada do Castelo.

\- Será que o temível Sirius Black está de volta? - perguntou Fred.

\- Não sei, Dumbledore estava estranho. - Disse Jorge. - Daria um nuque para saber o que está acontecendo lá em baixo!

\- Tem como saber e claro! - disse Fred brincalhão. - Talvez Aluado, Pontas, Almofadinhas e Rabicho possam nos ajudar.

-Harry! - Jorge Gritou. - Vem aqui Harry! - Quando Harry se aproximou ele perguntou baixinho. - Você trouxe o mapa? Com ajuda dos marotos podemos descobrir o que está acontecendo la em baixo!

\- Jorge você é brilhante! - gritou Harry já subindo as escadas do dormitório.

Em pouquíssimo tempo Jorge, Fred, Harry e Hermione estavam com o mapa em mãos, num local mais afastado do Salão Comunal.

-Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom! - disse Harry.

As linhas, antes invisíveis, agora mostravam as linhas do Castelo e o que eles viram surpreenderam a todos.

\- Não acredito nisso! - disse Hermione.

-Não é possivel! - completou Jorge.

\- O qse vxes eztoar vazxeno?- perguntou Rony ainda comendo o resto da sobremesa.

-Que susto! - gritou Hermione - Pare de agir feito um trasgo! Não fale de boca cheia!

\- O que vocês estão fazendo? - disse depois de engolir a comida.

\- Olha aqui Rony. - disse Harry apontando o mapa.

\- Pela calças arriadas de Merlin! O que e isso? - gritou Rony .

\- Tem dezenas, eu diria até centenas de pessoas entrando pelo salão principal! - disse Jorge. - Será que o mapa dos marotos enlouqueceu?

\- Não, acho que não! O mapa nunca errou antes, se ele está mostrando esses nomes no salão, essas pessoas devem estar lá embaixo! - disse Hermione.

-Será que o Castelo está sendo invadido? - perguntou Rony.

-Creio que não! Dumbledore ja teria nos tirado do Castelo, se você tivesse lido Hogwarts uma História, durante a revolta dos duendes inúmeras passagens e tuneis foram construídos no Castelo para garantir que os estudantes fossem retirados daqui caso fosse necessário. Elas nunca foram usadas é claro.

\- Então o que está acontecendo lá em baixo? - perguntou Harry. - Temos que ir lá descobrir.

\- Temos mesmo Harry, eu e o Jorge vamos descer! - Fred falou com confiança.

\- Não vão, não! - disse Hermione com um tom muito parecido com o da Senhora Weasley.

\- Eu e o Rony vamos! - disse Harry.

\- E claro que não, Harry! Sirius Black ainda está querendo sua cabeça! Não pode ficar andando pelo Castelo! Mas eu e o Fred podemos andar seguramente.- disse Jorge.

Os trio se olhou, não podiam rebater esse argumento, pois só Dumbledore sabia da inocência de Sirius.

\- Vocês não podem ir! Dumbledore disse para ficarmos na comunal! - Disse Hermione sendo a dona da razão.

\- Fica tranquila Hermione, não podemos perder pontos, nos ja ganhamos a taça das casas! - disse Fred com uma piscadinha!


	2. Chapter 2

Harry, Hermione, e Rony ficaram no salão esperando a volta dos gêmeos Weasley, enquanto Hermione adiantava a matéria do próximo ano, Harry e Rony estavam jogando Snap explosivo.

\- Ouch - disse Harry após queimar o dedo pela quinta vez ao explodir suas cartas.

\- Não da pra jogar com você Harry! Você está muito desatento. -Rony resmungou.

\- Eu também não estou conseguindo ler o meu livro, já e a quarta vez que eu leio o mesmo paragrafo! - disse Hermione fechando Mil Ervas e Fungos Mágicos.

\- O que será que está acontecendo? - perguntou Rony guardando o jogo.

-Se ao menos estivéssemos com o mapa. - resmungou Harry se jogando no sofá.

\- Já faz 2 horas que eles desceram, estou ficando preocupada! - disse Hermione em meio a um bocejo.

\- Que horas são? Está ficando frio. - Rony falou.

\- Lacarnum Inflamarae - disse Hermione apontando a varinha para a lareira- São exatamente 01:32. - disse bocejando novamente.

O trio estava dormindo esparramados no sofá da comunal quando os gêmeos finalmente entraram pela porta.

-Oh que lindos Jorge- disse Fred com um tom jocoso.

-Não podemos perder a oportunidade. - Jorge disse olhando para o irmão.

\- Claro que não! - Fred disse e ao mesmo tempo ambos lançaram feitiços nos dorminhocos.

-Roniquinho, Mione e Harry acordem! - disse Fred rindo.

-Que sono! - disse Hermione se espreguiçando. - Acordem! Os meninos chegaram.- completou sacudindo os meninos.

\- Chegamos pessoal! - Jorge riu enquanto o trio a espreguiçava.

\- Jorge, Fred! O que vocês fizeram? - Perguntou Hermione agora mais acordada.- Finite Incantatem! - e tirou os três bigodes de gatos que os gêmeos colocaram neles.

\- Demorou pra perceber! - Fred riu ainda mais alto.

\- Estavam tão fofinhos dormindo! Não podíamos perder a oportunidade! - Jorge completou rindo.

-O que está acontecendo no salão? - perguntou Harry meio dormindo.

\- Vocês não acreditariam- Fred tomou uma postura séria. - O salão parece uma enorme enfermaria, com estudantes de todas as idades.

\- Eles são estudantes de uma escola mais ao Sul da Europa, acho que na Grécia! - disse Jorge numa postura muito parecida com a de Fred. - A escola foi atacada por inúmeros comensais da morte. E os alunos foram trazidos pra cá por chave de portal.

\- Como assim atacado? - Rony perguntou.

\- Comensais atacaram a escola, e os professores mantiveram a retaguarda, defendendo a escola até que todos os alunos estivessem em segurança. Os alunos chegaram em Hogwarts, e estão sendo atendidos pela Madame Pomfrey e pelos professores.- Fred Explicou.

\- Parece que os alunos dos primeiros anos estão bem! Mas os alunos mais velhos também ficaram protegendo a escola e muitos estão machucados. -Jorge completou.

-Agora sabemos o Voldemort estava fazendo durante esse ano - disse Harry. - Harry não fale esse nome!- Rony xingou.

\- Mas não era so isso, pelo que parece bruxos de uma prisão bruxa chamada Nurmengrad, foram soltos por comensais nessa mesma noite. - Fred disse assombrado.

\- Nurmengard.- disse Hermione- Nurmengard é uma prisão bruxa criada na década de 30 por um bruxo que queira a dominação trouxa, no fim quando ele foi derrotado por Dumbledore ele mesmo foi preso nessa prisão. Eles liberaram todos os presos?

\- Pelo que parece sim! Todos eles!-disse Jorge com um tom de desânimo- A McGonagall disse que esses são novos tempos, sombrios tempos e eu temo que tenhamos que concordar com ela.

\- Eu não acredito! Não acredito!- disse Harry - Ele nunca vai parar! NUNCA! Até que detenhamos ele!

-Vamos dormir Harry, amanhã saberemos de tudo no café da manhã.- disse Hermione se levantando.- Agora precisamos dormir, vamos viajar bem cedo! -Vamos todos, vamos dormir - Rony disse concordando com Hermione.

O tom de desânimo e ansiedade era palpável entre os cinco. Hermione subiu as escadas em direção ao dormitório feminino e os quatro amigos subiram em direção ao quarto. Muito tempo depois, Harry ainda estava acordado pensando em Voldemort, ele nunca pararia, ele sempre destruía tudo que tocava. Sempre! E foi com esses pensamentos que Harry adormeceu e sonhou com raios verdes por todo lado e gargalhada sombria que sempre aparecia em seus piores pesadelos.

Joane Lewis estava vagando pelo salão principal da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, nas inúmeras vezes que estivera ali nunca imaginara que voltaria para esse castelo nessas condições, nunca imaginara que seria refugiada, que sua escola estava em ruínas, nem que deixaria seu padrinho para trás. Mas não era hora de remoer tudo isso, ainda não, agora precisava encontrar o professor Dumbledore.

Alvo Dumbledore era amigo de seu padrinho, Joane o conheceu no dia em que voltou a Londres pela primeira vez desde que seu padrinho a tirara do orfanato. Joane se lembrava bem do dia em que colocara os pés pela primeira vez em Hogwarts, havia ficado apaixonada pelo imenso castelo e principalmente pelo teto encantado do Salão Principal e ficara encantada pelo senhor de enormes cabelos e barbas prateados, Dumbledore exalava magia e despertou a curiosidade da menina que o olhava com grandes olhos castanhos. Era hora de parar de nostalgia, precisava encontrar Dumbledore tinha um recado muito importante para ele!

Caminhando pela ala Norte do Salão, Joane avistou os famosos olhos azuis por trás dos oclinhos de meia lua.

-Dumbledore.- disse simplesmente.

-Senhorita Lewis! - disse analisando por trás dos famosos óculos. - É um prazer revê -la, pena que seja sob condições tão desgastantes.

-Digo o mesmo. - disse engolindo a saliva. - Preciso falar com o senhor, professor. Teria um momento?

\- Claro minha pequena, só preciso reorganizar os aurores que continuaram as buscas em Emunah.- disse examinando-a profundamente.

Pouco tempo depois Joane se encontrava no escritório do diretor, apesar de ter estado la incontáveis vezes, Joane ainda se surpreendia com os inúmeros objetos de Prata espalhados pelo mesmo.

\- Aceita um chá senhorita?- perguntou Dumbledore.

\- Não, muito obrigada!- não conseguiria tomar nada, pois ainda não havia superado o baque, precisava de notícias.

Joane havia chegado Hogwarts junto com os últimos alunos do sétimo ano. E somente alguns professores haviam chegado depois, nenhum deles tinha notícias sobre Arthur Thompson, diretor da Escola de Magia Audax Emunah e seu padrinho. E além de passar o recado que seu padrinho havia lhe pedido, ela também ansiava por notícias.

\- Creio que a senhorita espera por notícias. - disse Dumbledore cuidadosamente.

-E claro!

\- Aurores do Ministério Grego já estão revistando o Castelo, os Ministérios Francês e Alemão já mandaram os seus melhores esquadrões em busca de comensais e sobreviventes. E o Ministério Inglês enviou esquadrões tanto para Emunah Audax, quanto para Nurmenbard.- disse numa voz calma.

-Entendo!- respirou Joane, Dumbledore não quis falar do seu padrinho, o pior pode ter acontecido.- Encontraram o diretor Thompson? - disse tentando se controlar.

\- Não senhorita, não encontraram seu padrinho, na verdade não encontraram nenhum rastro dele.

\- Ele está morto? Ele está morto Dumbledore? - Joane sussurrou depois de respirar profundamente.

\- Ainda não sabemos. Mas os ministérios não tem perspectivas muito boas em relação a encontra-lo.

Dumbledore conhecia Joane desde os 7 anos, desde aquela época ela era uma garota alegre, espontânea, apaixonada pelo mundo mágico e cheia de energia, doía dizer àquela pobre garota, que a única família que possuía possivelmente estava morta.

\- É claro!- disse engolindo fortemente o choro, não ia chorar! Não agora! Tinha algo para fazer. - Meu padrinho- disse com a voz tremida - meu padrinho, estava trabalhando com o senhor em um projeto. No início do ano ele me mostrou pergaminhos, que depois de muitos anos de procura vocês os encontraram .

\- Sim senhorita!- confirmou Dumbledore.

\- Vocês estavam trabalhando sobre esse pergaminho em busca de um artefato. - disse depois de respirar mais algumas vezes.- Por isso meu padrinho vinha para Londres durantes as férias de verão.

-Isso também é verdade senhorita.

\- No final dessas férias de verão ele me mostrou esses pergaminhos e me pediu para protege-los. - pausou um pouco perdida naqueles questionadores olhos azuis - Ele sabia Dumbledore! Ele sabia! Os comensais estavam atrás desse documento! E por isso que ele não está aqui!- gritou em tom acusador, por que seu padrinho a não Dumbledore?

-Arthur e eu éramos, somos grandes amigos e sim trabalhamos juntos nesse projeto, nós sabíamos dos riscos, sabíamos o que podia acontecer!- disse olhando com aqueles olhos complacentes. - E eu realmente sofro por ter sido ele e não eu! Eu chamei seu padrinho, eu o convidei a participar e realmente sinto culpa pelo que aconteceu. Mas esse trabalho precisava ser feito e Thompson era a pessoa perfeita para executa-lo. O conhecimento que ele possuía era extremamente necessário, se não fosse por isso nunca teria o colocado em risco.

\- Você não tinha o direito Dumbledore!- levantou-se subitamente da mesa.- Não tinha! Onde ele está agora? Será que ele está vivo? - gritou exalando todo seu ressentimento que havia guardado até o momento. - O que vocês estavam procurando? O que era tão importante que valia a vida de meu padrinho? O que?

\- Não posso lhe dizer! - disse com os olhos apiedados em sua direção.- Não posso! A senhorita ainda e muito nova para entender. Muito nova!

\- Entender ? Entender o que? Que estamos em guerra? Que Voldemort ainda está vivo? -disse com os olhos escurecidos de raiva. - Eu entendo bem isso, meu padrinho me treinou para o pior! Não me escondeu nada. Desde de criança eu aprendi feitiços protetores, de localização, defensivos e para ataque. Desde criança eu fui treinada e sei que uma guerra está batendo na porta do muito mágico! E o ataque a Emunah foi só o começo! Eu sei de tudo isso, então não me trate como uma criança de seu castelo! Pois eu não sou! E tenho o direito de saber pelo que meu padrinho estava lutando.

\- Está bem! -disse Dumbledore com o olhar cansado. - Nunca concordei com a forma que seu padrinho a criou, mas já que quer saber lhe contarei. Os pergaminhos que a senhorita carrega em sua bolsa, São a prova da existência de um artefato muito antigo, tão antigo quanto Merlin. Muitos acreditam que se trata de uma lenda, mas eu e seu padrinho acreditávamos que se tratava de uma profecia.

\- Uma profecia? - perguntou ao se sentar novamente na cadeira.

\- Sim, uma profecia colhida pelo próprio Merlin em uma viagem que ele fez a Grécia. Acreditava-se que ele colheu a profecia de um profeta muito poderoso, conhecido inclusive entre os trouxas. E que escondeu o objeto que guardava a profecia em um local sagrado. Depois que Merlin morreu, os documentos que mostravam onde encontrar a profecia foram perdidos com o tempo. E seu padrinho encontrou pergaminhos, muito raros, que indicavam o lugar de encontrar esse artefatos.

\- Como assim? Uma profecia? Uma profecia pode ter sobrevivido tanto tempo? Sem que tenha sido realizada?- questionou Joane, deixando seu lado curioso se sobressair.

\- Muitos acreditam que se trata de uma profecia que relaciona as mais antigas e tradicionais famílias do mundo mágico. Outros acreditam que se trata de uma maldição rogada em cima dessas famílias.

\- Mas nem todas as profecias se concretizam Dumbledore! Meu padr..., o professor Thompson sempre dizia que o futuro era algo muito incerto e prever algo e praticamente impossível. - O questionou.

\- Sim, você está certa senhorita Lewis. Mas verdadeiros videntes são capazes de prever eventos e acontecimentos, não de forma extremamente precisa, mas são capazes de anunciar grandes mudanças e crises no mundo mágico.- disse sabiamente Dumbledore.

\- E sobre o que realmente essa profecia fala?

\- Ninguém vivo tem conhecimento do que se trata! Mas muitos acreditam que possa estar relacionado a um grande poder de destruição, material ou não.

\- Por isso Voldemort pode estar por trás dela.- disse interrompendo Dumbledore.

\- Sim, por isso mesmo. Mas essas histórias são tidas como lendas por inúmeras famílias tradicionais. Por isso e difícil encontrar arquivos reais relacionados à profecia.

\- Eu entendo.

\- Mas eu e Thompson encontramos documentos que realmente comprova a existência desse artefato. E antes do ataque ele estava desvendando o código criado por Merlin.

\- E é por isso que eu estou aqui! Vou lhe entregar esses pergaminhos- disse abrindo sua bolsa de couro de Briba.- Sob uma condição e claro.

\- Qual seria senhorita? - Dumbledore perguntou.

\- Que você me mantenha informada sobre tudo que esta acontecendo, sobre os avanços, sobre o pergaminho e que me leve junto quando encontrar o local e profecia. - disse sem sequer titubear diante do olhar questionador de Dumbledore.

\- Prometo te informar sobre os avanços nas pesquisas.- disse Dumbledore mantendo o olhar inquisidor- Mas não posso prometer leva-la numa situação de risco como essas, seu padrinho jamais me perdoaria.

\- Eu não sou criança Dumbledore!

\- Prometo te mostrar o recipiente da profecia- disse com um brilho estranho no olhar.- Mas não posso leva-la em minha busca.

\- Por hora, eu aceito suas condições. Mas ainda vamos conversar sobre o assunto.-disse entregando os documentos de seu padrinho nas mãos de Dumbledore.

\- Tem mais uma coisa senhorita Lewis! Seu padrinho, me deixou como seu tutor, caso algo de ruim acontecesse. Enquanto aguardamos o retorno dele, a senhorita está sob minha responsabilidade.- disse Dumbledore gentilmente- Portanto permanecerá no Castelo de Hogwarts durante suas férias de verão. E possívelmente continuará seus estudos aqui.

\- Eu não posso largar meus colegas! Não posso largar minha escola!

\- Emunah será reconstruída e creio que o próximo ano letivo possa começar normalmente. Mas eu realmente não posso ceder e permitir que volte a estudar lá. Saiba que a senhorita está sob risco e como agora sou seu responsável, não posso permitir que volte para la.- completou de forma severa, de forma que impedia qualquer argumentação.- Me entende senhorita Lewis?

\- Sim, Dumbledore!- respondeu a contra gosto.

\- E tem mais uma coisa, não seria interessante mostrar aos outros alunos sua condição! Iria atrair atenção desnecessária e isso é tudo que não desejamos no momento!

\- Isso? - disse fazendo um movimento com a varinha e um sussuro, apontando para si. - Pode ficar tranquilo professor, não gosto desse tipo de atenção, desde que me lembro uso feiticos para esconder minha "condição ". Fique tranquilo não vou mostra-la pra ninguém!- fez outro movimento e escondeu novamente sua "condição".

Nesse momento houve um leve barulho e Dumbledore disse:

\- Entre! - e uma senhora de aparência severa e um coque apertado apareceu na porta.

\- Desculpe professor, mas o ministro que falar com o senhor imediatamente.- disse a mulher com uma voz dura.

\- Entre Minerva, essa é a Joane Lewis e senhorita Lewis essa é a professora McGonagall.- disse apontando para a senhora de postura austera.- Me faça um favor Minerva? Leve a senhorita Lewis para um aposento de visitantes ela precisa descansar. E senhorita , te chamarei se houver alguma notícia.

\- Sim, Dumbledore obrigada. – disse Joane de forma distante, o cansaço já estava a dominando.

\- Obrigada, professor, o Ministro entrará em seguida.- disse a McGonagall.

O silêncio reinou por todo o caminho enquanto Minerva McGonagall levava Joane para o quarto no qual ela poderia descansar. Era um silêncio confortável, que deixou Joane pensar sobre tudo que havia acontecido no último dia. Joane passou por diversos quadros, escadas, estátuas, mas não seria capaz de lembrar de nada pois sua cabeça ainda vagava por Emunah, sua antiga escola. Ao chegar na porta do aposento, McGonagall se despediu com um olhar cheio de pena e deixou Joane para que descansasse. Foi so nesse momento que Joane a permitiu chorar. Joane chorou, chorou por ter perdido sua única família, por ter perdido sua casa, seu lar. Joane chorou porque Voldemort mais uma vez lhe tirara tudo, que mais uma vez sua vida de virada de cabeça pra baixo, mas chorou principalmente por que nunca antes havia se sentido tao sozinha. E foi em meio a tamanha dor e desespero que Joane adormeceu, um sono leve cheio de pesadelos com o terror de horas antes em Emunah e com uma risada que aparecia sempre em seus piores pesadelos.


End file.
